Please Don't Look At Me Like That HSM 3
by NormalxNever Is
Summary: A new student, Pat, comes to East High and shakes things up in a whole new way. Troyella in the beginning stages. Patriella, Patpay, and of course TROYPAY!
1. New Kid at East High

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides Pat.

-The First Day Back-

Sharpay and Ryan walk in, as flamboyant as ever. "Hey Troy," she says flirtatiously as she walks by him. Troy waves casually and chuckles to himself when she opens her pink locker. Kelsi walked over to Troy with a smile on her face, "Have you heard?"

Troy look slightly confused, "Heard about what?"

Kelsi smile, "More like about whom."

Troy sighed. "Okay. Then heard about whom?"

"The new kid."

"No. I haven't heard anything," Troy said telling a small white lie. He has heard some stuff, but he wanted Kelsi to confirm.

Kelsi continued on, "Well he's supposed to be some hotshot basketball player from New Jersey."

"Oh," Troy said slightly upset that there was no more to the story. "Is he that good?" Kelsi simply shrugged and walked off to her locker.

Troy put his textbooks in his locker and closed it. Soon after, Gabriella walked up behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who." Troy quickly turned around and kissed her. She pulled away smiling, "What if I had been Chad?" Troy smiled and kissed her again, "Chad doesn't smell as good as you do."

The new kid walked casually up the front stairs and pushed open the doors to his new school, East High. He nodded a few people who seemed to be staring at him. He found his locker, next to a bright pink one. He looked the girl up and down. _Wow._ He thought to himself. _I think I'm going to like it here. Especially having a locker next to someone who looks like that!_

Sharpay shut her locker and their eyes met. Her deep brown with his bright green. _This locker assignment could work out._ She thought smiling. "I'm Sharpay Evans, East High's hottest girl, by far. Few should have the privilege to _meet_ me on their first day. While you get to share locker space. Lucky you."

"I'm Pat," he said sweetly. "And I surely am the lucky one." _Maybe my luck will keep going._ "How about we grab a bite to eat after school? I can get to know my locker partner better. Sharpay smiled, "But you have tryouts after school."

"Yea, Basketball," Pat declared proudly. "Wait- How did you know," he said shocked that she was aware.

"Because I know everything," Sharpay said leaving no room for doubt. "So I'll see you after you hit the shower." She briskly walked off leaving Pat by his locker.

**Sharpay's POV **

_This boy could be quite an asset. I could really use him to my advantage. Or maybe he'll appeal to Gabriella enough to get her away from Troy. Troy is my ticket to stardom. After my attempt at sabotaging their chances at the Winter Musical, my reputation has suffered quite a bit. Going out with Troy makes me Queen of East High. That and he really is a nice guy. It would be nice to have one of them by my side._


	2. Bad Blood

Pat walked off to homeroom and Gabriella confronted Sharpay; they had not talked since before Gabby broke up with Troy.

"Sharpay," Gabriella yelled out getting her attention.

"What do you want," Sharpay said raising an eyebrow.

"About what happened... over the summer…" she started. "I was angry. You were trying to steal my boyfriend and it was messing up my summer. I just wanted to apologize for some of the things I said to you."

Sharpay closed her locker and looked at Gabriella completely unfazed, "That's interesting," she said monotonously.

"How can someone be so conceited that they can't even accept an apology," Gabriella said aggravated.

"Because this is no genuine apology! Everyone else might think you so innocent, but I know better. This is an apology to make you feel better, not me! This is you trying to feel less guilty about this summer."

"You're the one who should feel bad about this summer!"

"Sorry," Sharpay said insincerely. "I don't do guilt trips."

"What about the star dazzle award?"

"What about it?'

"You gave it to Ryan. You thought of someone else."

Sharpay let out a small chuckle that resembled that of a parent who is laughing at a child's stupidity. "I did that to save my reputation! Because you strolled in and ruined everything."

"I did," Gabriella asked slightly confused.

"Yes, you did. You stroll in with the wildcats and tell Troy that I changed songs! So they announce Sharpay Evans and she can't even mutter a syllable. Then of course there's always little Miss Montez to save the day with her boyfriend Troy."

"I thought you had changed Sharpay."

Sharpay put a hand on her hip, "You don't have the privilege of knowing me well enough to make that assumption."

"Fine." Gabriella turned to walk away, but changed her mind and stepped closer to Sharpay, the girls nearly nose to nose.

"Just one more thing," Gabriella said in a calm voice. Then her voice escalated, "Troy. Is mine!"

At that, she turned and walked away.

"For now," Sharpay mumbled under her breath.

Gabriella found Troy and put her arms around his neck, pulling his head down, and kissed him passionately, staring at Sharpay over his shoulder the whole time. Sharpay gave her an evil glare that said, _It's on bitch!_


	3. Confused Feelings

Ryan put his hand on Sharpay's shoulder, "I'm scared for her."

Sharpay broke off the stare down with Gabriella and turned to her brother, sounding annoyed at the world. "What are you talking about?"

Ryan sighed, "Gabriella; I'm scared for her. That look you gave her can't be good."

Sharpay smiled, "It's not. I need to win over Pat, or get Gabriella to fall for him."

Ryan scoffed, "Gabriella's actually nice Shar. Don't hurt her just for your own gain."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?! When did you become one of them?"

"Over the summer, remember," he said walking away from her.

Sharpay flipped her hair and shut her locker, strutting off to homeroom.

Gabriella's stare at Sharpay was cut off. A guy slightly taller than Troy has stepped in front of her, and she became immediately intrigued. She never even pulled away from Troy. Pat turned around and caught her staring. Gabriella slowly pulled away from Troy and gave Pat a sweet smile.

**Pat's POV**

_Oh my God! Why didn't I move here sooner?! Yeah the girls in Jersey are hot, but oh my god! First Sharpay and now this chick. But it's looks like this one's taken. Wait, then why'd she smile like that. Was it being friendly, or something more? And that guy, has a basketball jacket. Hm.. he's my competition on and off the court. Unless he becomes my friend. Should be an interesting school year._

**Gabriella's POV**

_Just when I thought I had the hottest guy at East High, this new guy strolls in. But, wait, I love Troy. I wouldn't just give that up. But why would someone who looks like that talk to Sharpay, I mean come on?! What's with guys?! Even Chad checks her out now. Yeah, she filled out over the summer, but that doesn't help her face, nor does it make her personality any better. And Jason was even stealing glances this morning! Well Troy hasn't looked... not that I've seen._

The first day of basketball tryouts was hard, but that was to be expected in hopes of discouraging the weak from returning. They hit the showers afterward and Troy made a friendly gesture to Pat, inviting him to play basketball with the guys. Pat said he's take a rain check and he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.

Pat walked silently into the auditorium listening to the soft sounds of the piano.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights _

_Everything, I'm feeling _

_Scary and beautiful at the same time _

_And every day I try just to breathe _

_I want to show the whole world _

_The truth inside of me _

_Suddenly people know my name _

_Suddenly everything has changed _

_Suddenly I feel so alive _

_In the blink of an eye _

_My dreams begin to rain_

"That's beautiful," he said climbing onto the stage.

Sharpay, startled, immediately stopped. "It's nothing."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "Did you write that?"

Sharpay blushed at his touch, "Just something I threw together."

"I love it," he said still smiling. "You ready to go?"

She stepped off the bench, "Yup."

"Ok good," Pat said putting his arm casually over her shoulder. _God she's so hot._

Sharpay smiled and did her strut less overtly as she was slightly weighed down by his arm.

The got to the diner and Sharpay ordered a salad, Pat ordered a burger. They talked and got to know each other a lot better. But this all made Sharpay unsure. Was she starting to like Pat? Was she still head over heels for Troy? Or did she not care for either of them, she just hates Gabriella?


End file.
